Pour une poire
by Sleeperwolf
Summary: Hermione aime les poires. Quitte à en manger dans la bibliothèque, à l'ombre des regards désapprobateurs. Mais lorsque Drago Malefoy s'immisce dans sa vie quotidienne, son péché mignon prend alors des proportions qu'elle n'imaginait même pas.


**Pour une poire.**

Blabla de l'auteur : l'éclair de génie si on peut dire m'est venu en mangeant une poire. Dingue, non ? J'ai tout de suite voulu en faire un Hermione/Drago. Si cette fic vous donne une impression de déjà-vu, c'est sans doute parce que je me suis beaucoup inspirée de l'ambiance de Pour un baiser, fanfic de _Miss Chanandelor Bong_. Pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas, un conseil : ruez-vous dessus ! Cette fic est tout simplement géniale. Très drôle, un brin (un gros brin alors) romantique, superbement bien écrite, elle fait partie de mes fics préférées.

(Le coup de pub est fini, ne vous inquiétez pas).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Pour un flirt, avec toi, je ferai n'importe quoi ! Pour un flirt, la la la…

Hermione soupira. Impossible de se débarrasser de cette chanson. Pourtant elle avait essayé. A croire qu'on la lui avait imprimée dans le crâne avec du fer chaud. Elle soupira de nouveau, avant de mordre résignée dans sa poire. Hermione aimait les poires. A la folie, même. Surtout lorsqu'elles étaient tout juste mûres, à peine juteuses, comme celle qu'elle tenait en main. Un vrai délice…

Il est difficile de lutter contre son pêché mignon, et Hermione avait cessé le combat depuis bien longtemps. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans le coin le plus isolé de la bibliothèque, dissimulée du regard perçant de la terrible Mme Pince par de grandes étagères, pliée en deux sur sa chaise, camouflant vaguement sa poire sous sa table. Très peu pratique pour savourer un tel encas mais elle préférait prendre des précautions. Après tout, Malefoy, installé à l'unique table lui faisant face, la fixait depuis tout à l'heure.

Avec le temps, Hermione avait pris le parti de l'ignorer. Parce que oui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, ou plutôt table à table, dans cette partie de la bibliothèque. Sauf qu'elle était là depuis plus longtemps que lui, et n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se délocaliser, en déplaise au Serpentard. La poire disparut trop vite à son goût. Non, ça n'était pas du grignotage. Hermione appliquait juste la méthode de la carotte et du bâton. Avec une poire en guise de carotte et… Et pas de bâton du tout. La présence de Malefoy compensait largement. Depuis l'arrivée du blond, elle ne faisait que gagner en efficacité.

D'ailleurs elle venait de mettre le point final à son devoir de Métamorphose. Ron et Harry devaient être de retour de leur entraînement de Quidditch. Ils l'attendaient sûrement pour aller manger. Elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque, sans un dernier regard au Serpentard, soudainement absorbé par la lecture du livre qu'il tenait à l'envers.

000

Rogue était un sadique. Définitivement. Pas étonnant qu'il ait rejoint le camp de Voldemort. Mais quelle mouche, non, quelque chose de bien plus gros que ça : quel Scroutt l'avait piqué pour qu'il la mette en binôme avec Malefoy ? Malefoy, bon sang ! Bon sang, Malefoy… Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter ça ?

Ce petit blond arrogant, imbu de lui-même, pervers (elle l'avait un jour surpris en train de regarder sous sa jupe, évidemment, il avait tout nié en bloc, sa plume était malencontreusement tombée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment) et puis arrogant, imbu de lui-même, pervers… Elle se répétait. C'était dire le caractère du personnage ! Toujours était-il qu'elle allait passer les deux prochains mois en sa charmante compagnie pour rendre ce devoir à la noix. Dix rouleaux de parchemin, et puis quoi encore ? Comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire. Elle soupçonnait Rogue de l'avoir mise avec son chouchou de Serpentard parce qu'il ne pourrait corriger leurs copies (et donc avantager ignominieusement sa Maison), étant inspecté par… par un inspecteur, comme le sont tous les professeurs. Et Malefoy ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une mauvaise note. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il voulait continuer ses études dans le domaine. Grand bien lui en fasse.

Hermione comptait bien en finir le plus vite possible avec cette corvée. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait Malefoy. Où était-il passé encore ? Dès que la cloche avait sonné, il s'était rué hors de la classe. Pfff… Elle était tout simplement époustouflée par sa bravoure.

000

Trois semaines. Plus que cinq à tenir. La fin approchait. Bientôt, son salut serait assuré.

-Tu tiens toujours le coup, Hermione ?

L'intéressée jeta un regard noir à un Ron tout guilleret, comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire des politesses. Elle avait très mal dormi. Un cauchemar l'avait réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit et elle n'avait pu se rendormir. Sans compter qu'elle se trimbalait une grippe tenace depuis trois jours déjà. Fièvre en prime.

-Fais-moi plaisir Ron, va retrouver ta Lavande et échanger tes microbes avec les siens. Ça me fera de l'air.

Ron partit en grommelant. Quelque chose sur les gnagnagna, elle n'avait pas trop bien saisi quoi. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait. Hermione laissa retomber sa tête sur la table. La douleur fugace ne la fit même pas réagir. Grimacer aurait demandé trop d'efforts.

Son estomac gronda. Elle avait faim. Pas étonnant, elle avait loupé le repas pour s'être endormie une petite demi-heure. Le résultat n'était pas flagrant. Elle avait manqué de piquer du nez par deux fois en Métamorphose et une migraine atroce lui martyrisait les tempes. Mais que fichait Malefoy ? Il était censé la rejoindre après son entraînement de Quidditch. Cela devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'elle poireautait dans la bibliothèque ! Quel crétin celui-là. Et dire qu'elle avait rêvé de lui. Un truc affreux. Horrible, à en donner la chair de poule. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus de quoi exactement.

-Hermione ?

Elle releva la tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Trop vite. La tête lui tourna.

-Granger, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Hermione cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois… Face à elle se tenait une gigantesque poire, d'un vert frôlant le blond, de la taille d'un être humain.

-Granger ! Répond !

La poire se pencha sur elle. Hermione recula de sa chaise et tomba en arrière, rencontrant le vide. La poire se figea en apercevant un morceau de petite culotte, blanche, avec des petits motifs en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles, brodés les motifs, et… La poire s'accroupit aux côtés de la jeune fille et se contorsionna afin de lui toucher le front.

-Nom d'un véracrasse ! Granger, tu es brûlante ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée à l'infirmerie ?

Hermione ne répondait pas. Son estomac continuait à faire des siennes et sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue. Elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs, la poire l'avait prise dans ses bras et sortait à toute vitesse de la bibliothèque. Les couloirs défilaient à toute allure devant elle. Dingue, elle se serait crue dans une voiture. Une voiture sans ressorts, mais une voiture quand même.

Elle avait toujours faim. La poire ne se préoccupait pas d'elle, occupée à invectiver tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle avait vraiment trop faim.

-Mais aïïïïïïïeeeuh ! Mais t'es pas bien Granger ?

Ça n'était pas mauvais. Juste différent des poires qu'elle avait l'habitude de manger. Celle-ci avait un arrière-goût salé.

-Mme Pomfresh ! s'écria la poire, avec un accent de désespoir mêlé à du soulagement à la vue de la blouse blanche.

000

Elle avait honte. Dire que Malefoy l'avait vue dans cet état… Enfin, elle, elle ne se souvenait de rien. On lui avait juste résumé brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. L'infirmière l'avait d'ailleurs laissée sortir avec beaucoup de réticences.

Hermione n'aimait pas être malade. D'ailleurs elle n'était jamais malade. Ou presque. Il fallait qu'elle voie Malefoy. D'abord pour lui présenter des excuses, ensuite pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans l'ignorance, ça non. Hors de question. Elle devait savoir.

Sans se soucier des quelconques protestations, elle bouscula les élèves sur son chemin, se dirigeant droit vers le parc. Une troisième année de Serpentard lui avait indiqué où trouver le préfet de sa Maison. Hermione se retrouva au pied de l'arbre qu'on lui avait désigné. Personne en vue. Le sang afflua à ses joues. Si jamais cette Serpentarde s'était moquée d'elle, elle lui prouverait que le lion n'était pas l'emblème des Griffondors pour des péquenaudes.

Un pied se balança soudainement à quelques centimètres de son nez. Hermione réprima avec peine un hurlement d'effroi. En levant la tête, elle eut la vision d'un Drago Malefoy, confortablement perché sur une branche, adossé au tronc, mangeant avec bonheur une prune pulpeuse à souhait. Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, fascinée. On aurait dit une publicité télévisée. Et le mince filet de jus, dégoulinant de sa lèvre jusqu'à son menton, rajoutait une touche d'érotisme.

-Qu'esche qui y'a Grancher ?

Hermione évita les postillons à temps, alors que Malefoy s'essuyait la bouche du revers de la main. La magie du moment était brisée.

-Je venais m'excuser, tu sais, pour…

-Ouais.

Il y eu un silence.

-Franchement, t'es vraiment la pire Sang-de-Bourbe que j'ai connu. Me mordre. Pfff…

Blessée dans sa fierté, elle lui jeta un regard courroucé. Elle était venue s'excuser et lui, lui… Ah, flûte ! Bizarrement, le ton de Malefoy n'était pas très convaincu, et ses piques nettement moins originales. Rien à voir avec celles d'antan. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait insulté juste pour la forme. Ses joues devaient être au moins aussi rouges que la cravate d'Hermione. Quelque chose clochait. Peut-être le fait qu'il ait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté, mais ça, elle n'en avait pas conscience.

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive, elle est nettement mieux…

... _Dans ma bouche_. Mais ça, elle s'était retenu de le lui dire.

Hermione s'interrompit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait Malefoy, mais visiblement c'était contagieux. Elle aussi se mettait à déblatérer des âneries. A les penser surtout. Elle reprit une grande inspiration.

-Ce soir, après le repas. Bibliothèque. On doit rattraper notre retard. Et t'as intérêt à être à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, Hermione s'enfuit littéralement, se rendant compte du sens que pouvait prendre ses paroles. Salive… Retard… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Mais… Depuis quand s'en préoccupait-elle ? Malefoy n'interpréterait jamais, ô grand jamais, ses paroles dans ce sens, non ? Non ? Non...

000

Hermione entama sa poire. Ça n'était pas bien. Après tout, elle était dans la bibliothèque. Il est interdit de manger dans une bibliothèque, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue, tout le monde sait ça. Mais elle ne pouvait résister. La poire était plus forte que sa volonté de respecter les règles. Son talon d'Achille. Et puis c'était tellement bon… Le regard fixe de Malefoy la refroidit quelque peu dans son mouvement.

-Oui, bon, je sais, c'est pas bien, dit-elle penaude. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, faisant voleter gracieusement ses mèches blondes. Il semblait se reprendre.

-Où en étions-nous?

Tous deux se replongèrent dans leur travail, Hermione délaissant à regret sa poire à peine entamée pendant un moment. Dès qu'ils firent une pause, elle profita de l'occasion pour finir le fruit du pêché tout en tentant de mettre au clair, avec son partenaire de corvée, certains points obscurs de leur devoir.

-Et donc, c'est pour ça que… Quoi ?

Malefoy était toujours en train de la fixer, mais elle était certaine qu'il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle reprit une bouchée de poire pour se redonner contenance.

-Malefoy, tu m'écoutes ?

Il lui fit signe de continuer. Ce qu'elle fit. Cinq minutes plus tard, il recommençait son petit manège. Son regard la troublait plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Et puis flûte, lui aussi devait faire un effort : elle n'allait pas se farcir la dissertation toute seule quand même !

Le regard de Drago passait de la poire à sa bouche, s'attardait sur ses lèvres, de sa bouche à son cou, longeait la courbure de son bras pour revenir à sa main, tenant la poire. C'en devenait gênant. Ben quoi, elle avait des miettes sur la bouche ou pas ? On aurait dit un serpent hypnotisé par un joueur de flûte. Sauf que le joueur de flûte c'était elle, en l'occurrence.

-Hééé, ma poire ! s'écria Hermione, lorsque Malefoy la lui arracha des mains. Rends-la-moi !

-Tût tût ! Confisqué.

-Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Rends-moi ça. Tout de suite.

Peine perdue. Le Serpentard était très fort pour jouer les oreilles bouchées. Il était hors de sa portée maintenant. Si elle se mettait à crier, elle se ferait remarquer. Mauvais, très mauvais.

La voix stridente de Mme Pince retentit. La surprise fit échapper la poire des mains de Malefoy. Hermione retint son souffle. Le Serpentard rattrapa in extremis l'arme du crime avant qu'elle ne fasse qu'un avec le sol. Une chance que ce crétin congénital soit attrapeur de Quidditch.

-Hey vous ! Il est interdit de manger dans la bibliothèque !

Malefoy se fit jeter dehors, la poire fautive entre les mains, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

000

Soupir.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter, bien que cela doit représenter un immense effort de ta part et j'en suis totalement conscient, je t'en serai tout de même reconnaissant.

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie.

-Hein ?

Malfoy haussa un sourcil d'exaspération en roulant des yeux. Technique qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection depuis ses huit ans.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait soupirer aussi langoureusement ?

Décidément, il avait l'art et la manière de la faire rougir.

-Je ne soupirais pas langoureusement ! se récria-t-elle.

Et elle n'allait certainement pas lui avouer ce à quoi elle pensait. Ça, non, non, non ! Il lui tendit la plume et un parchemin à moitié rempli.

-C'est à toi d'écrire la conclusion.

Hermione prit la plume, effleurant par la même occasion les doigts de Malefoy. Elle n'aimait pas ces moments de promiscuité. Malefoy et elle n'étaient pas amis. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils avaient juste coopéré pour rendre un devoir. Rien de plus. Après, tout redeviendrait comme avant, les prises de becs, les insultes…

Peut-être le problème était-il là. Peut-être était-ce cela qui la rendait aussi morose ces derniers temps. Ce sentiment étrange qui nouait ses entrailles à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque… Elle rédigea le dernier mot qui mettait fin à leur collaboration.

-Et voilà.

Malefoy s'était penché pour fouiller dans son sac. Il se releva avec un sourire, tellement éblouissant qu'Hermione en eu mal aux yeux pendant quelques secondes, et posa un paquet de chiffons sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce c'est ?

-Ah, ah ! C'est une surprise. Ouvre.

Hermione examina avec circonspection le papier cadeau, car c'était en effet du papier cadeau et non pas un paquet de chiffon froissé comme elle l'avait d'abord crû, avant de l'ouvrir délicatement. Une poire. Malefoy lui avait offert une poire.

-Euh… A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua-t-elle.

Et c'était plus ou moins vrai. Il lui faisait une blague ou alors c'était pour s'excuser de l'incident de la dernière fois. Elle était perplexe. Le fait que Malefoy ne perde pas de sa superbe y comptait pour beaucoup. C'était louche.

-Si tu n'en veux pas, je le garde pour moi alors, dit ce dernier en approchant dangereusement la poire de ses lèvres.

-NON !

Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Ce cri était sorti tout seul. Un cadeau restait un cadeau, enfin ! Malefoy lui rendit son bien, qu'elle s'empressa de croquer. Elle manqua de se casser une dent.

-Mais ?!?

Le Serpentard était plié de rire. Elle, elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Une poire en plastique. Voilà ce qu'il lui avait offert. L'imbécile. Il allait le payer.

-Malefoy ? Un conseil : cours.

Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier. Elle lui laissa cinq secondes d'avance. Pas une de plus. Juste le temps de rassembler ses affaires et de sortir sa baguette. Puis elle sortit de la bibliothèque à la recherche de sa victime. Victime qui déambulait tranquillement dans le couloir. Un sort manqua sa tête blonde de quelques centimètres. Malefoy se mit à courir.

Hermione courait vite. Bien plus que Malefoy ne le pensait. Et elle visait bien. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le Serpentard de disparaître au milieu du parc, sous le nez et la barbe (qu'elle n'avait pas, fort heureusement) d'Hermione. Celle-ci fulminait autant qu'elle était essoufflée. Elle aurait juré avoir aperçu une tête blonde aux abords du lac. Un remous agita l'eau opaque, mais impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Elle buta sur une pierre et perdit momentanément sa baguette. Le lac était redevenu calme. En revanche, impossible de remettre la main sur sa baguette.

-T'as perdu quelque chose, Granger ?

Hermione se releva en s'époussetant les mains. Malefoy avait sauté de sa branche d'arbre, à croire qu'il aimait se prendre pour Tarzan ces temps-ci, bien qu'elle doutait qu'il sache de qui il s'agissait, et se tenait devant elle, une baguette dans chaque main.

-Bravo, c'était très drôle Malefoy, mais si on arrêtait là les dégâts et que tu me rendais ma baguette ?

Le Serpentard fit la moue et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Si tu veux ta baguette, il faudra me le demander autrement.

Hermione le fixa un instant.

-S'il-te-plaît, finit-elle par dire.

-Non.

Elle le regarda exaspérée.

-Si tu veux ta baguette, c'est comme ça qu'il faut me le demander.

Et il l'embrassa.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Malefoy !

Hermione était sous le choc.

-Drago.

-Drago ! reprit-elle.

C'était l'instant de vérité pour le Serpentard. Sa santé artérielle allait se jouer dans les secondes qui suivaient. Il lui sembla que le temps passait au ralenti. Hermione ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Tu me rends ma baguette ?

Et elle l'embrassa, ses deux mains s'égarant sur le visage du Serpentard. Malefoy délaissa les baguettes pour ne se préoccuper uniquement que de la jeune fille qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Leurs deux corps étaient si rapprochés qu'il aurait été difficile d'y faire glisser une feuille de papier. Et lorsqu'il leur fallait se séparer pour reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène, ce n'était que pour mieux se retrouver.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, Malefoy s'écarta du visage de sa bien-aimée, soucieux.

-Hermione, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que le devoir n'était à rendre que dans deux semaines.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire magnifique. Une chance qu'elle ait pris l'habitude de toujours finir ses devoirs en avance…

FIN.

* * *

Eh oui, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal (heureusement que je suis en vacances). Le manque d'habitude, vous comprenez. Mon tout premier Hermione/Drago !

Finalement, je vais peut-être me convertir au OS-isme. C'est vraiment chouette comme genre.

PS : Ah oui, au fait, désolé si Malefoy paraît un peu neuneu, mais pour simplifier l'histoire, j'ai décidé qu'il était déjà attiré par Hermione. Et ce qu'un Malefoy veut, il l'obtient. N'est pas Serpentard qui veut !


End file.
